


Next step

by Phayte



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 13, Distant/Distracted sex, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: This is for Day 13 ofKinkTober! Prompt- Distant/Distracted Sex!





	Next step

Suga came running into the room, a smile on his face while staring over at Daichi. Even when he was sitting at his desk in his room, studying-- he was still the sexiest thing alive. Licking his lips, he slowly walked over, wrapping his arms around him, kissing his neck. 

“Want to take a break?” he asked. 

A hum was the only reply he got. Kissing Daichi’s neck more, Suga ran his hands down his body, squeezing at his chest muscles, moving his mouth more over the cords on the side of Daichi’s neck. 

“You’ve been studying all weekend,” he whined. 

“It is either this or cram school,” Daichi groaned, setting his pencil down and leaning back. Rubbing his eyes, he continued to allow Suga to assault his neck. 

“Well I am tired of studying and wanted to distract you,” Suga purred in his ear. 

“Thought you said you were staying home all weekend so we didn’t get distracted,” Daichi pointed out. 

“Oh touche!” Suga chuckled. “But did you really think I’d stay away all weekend from you?” 

His hands gathered Daichi’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Tugging at Daichi, he was able to get him from his desk chair and moved over to the bed. Quickly removing his clothing as did Daichi, he straddled Daichi, kissing him deeply. 

They had studied all weekend. Between volleyball practice and exams-- they had been so busy. They had to take off from practice this weekend just to prepare themselves for exams. He had brought his books so all was not lost. 

He just needed a break from the books-- and Daichi was the perfect reason to do so. 

Crawling so he was on top of Daichi, Suga pressed his lips to his, humming as he did. Arms lazily moving up and down his back, Suga wiggled his body a bit-- fitting himself better on Daichi. Licking at his bottom lip, he longed to taste Daichi. Pushing his tongue deep into Daichi’s mouth, he sighed happily the moment their tongues met. 

Daichi was slow moving. His tongue lazily moving over Suga’s, hands stroking up and down his back. Rocking his hips, Suga deepened the kiss, wanting more of his Daichi. Nails down Daichi’s side, making him pull from the kiss and hiss out. 

“Stop thinking about the exams,” Suga whispered against his lips. 

He knew Daichi was concerned over exams and where their lives would lead them after high school. They both looked into similar colleges, neither making a firm decision just yet. 

Biting down his neck, Suga tried everything he could to get Daichi into the ‘now’ of what was happening. It was weird as he had not heard from Daichi all weekend-- him saying he was studying and couldn’t waste time. 

This was not wasted time though. 

He could feel Daichi’s desire between them, his own length pressed next to his. Grabbing for the lube, he coated his own fingers, starting to work himself open. 

He worked hard all weekend so he could have this moment-- have Daichi. He had brought a bag with him so he could crash over at his place, and they head to school tomorrow. Easier that way, and once he was satisfied, they could go back to studying. 

Working himself open, Suga had his face pressed to Daichi’s neck, breathing hard while his fingers stretched his rim more. Fingertips grazing over his back, Daichi just stared up at the ceiling. 

“Almost… done,” Suga breathed. 

A hum was his only response. 

It was not easy stretching himself, but he knew Daichi would take his time, tease him and make him wait. He was done waiting. It had been too long since they were intimate. 

Locking their mouth back together, Suga moaned, his body rolling on top of Diachi’s. He was almost ready. Removing his fingers, he pulled from Daichi’s mouth, breathing hard and grabbing for the lube again. 

“Making me do all the work?” he teased. 

Hands moving to his hips and up his sides, Daichi smiled sweetly at him. “I like when you do all the work.” 

Smirking down at Daichi, he really felt like punching him at times-- but he was too turned on to care too much over those small details. Lining his entrance to Daichi’s cock, he slowly sunk down-- closing his eyes, moaning loudly while hands grasped his hips harder. 

“Dai…” he moaned. 

He had to do this slowly as it had been too long, and he knew as bad as he wanted it, he couldn’t rush it. 

Once he was fully seated, Suga opened his eyes, taking a deep breath. He felt full, and he had been thinking about this moment all weekend while studying. Rocking his hips a bit, he could feel how deep Daichi was inside of him-- it made him close his eyes and move more. 

He always got lost at this point, his body moving to what felt good. His back arching, his dick bobbing up and down-- he was feeling nothing but pleasure as he moved up and down. 

“Daichi!” he moaned out. 

“Tokyo,” Daichi said, the hands on his hips tightening. 

Another thrust down and Suga came to realize what was said. “What?” 

Stopping his movements, he looked down at Daichi-- eyes dark, sweat beading on his brow-- looking sexy as hell. 

“Tokyo… I was thinking all weekend,” he whispered. 

“And… we couldn’t talk about this when you are not balls deep inside of me?” 

“I have to know… it is all I can think about,” Daichi said, hands moving over his thighs as he spoke. There was a spark of concern behind his eyes, and Suga knew Daichi would think only about all this til there was a final answer. 

A smile growing over his face, and Suga leaned down, kissing Daichi gently. “We can look at schools in Tokyo.” He felt Daichi thrust up, bouncing him a little bit. Suga giggled and rolled his hips. He should have known Daichi had a one track mind… even with all that was going on, his mind was only thinking about their next step. 

Now, with each move he made, Daichi was meeting him-- thrust for thrust. A hand grabbing his cock as he bounced, stroking him til Suga was screaming out, falling on his chest. Daichi grabbing his hips, thrusting as he released deep inside. 

“Thank you, Koushi,” Daichi whispered. 

“You don’t have to thank me for fucking you,” Suga giggled. 

A playful smack on his ass and Daichi groaned. “Not about that!” 

Suga already knew, he just loved poking fun at Daichi.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find all of upcoming prompts [[HERE](https://phaytesworld.tumblr.com/post/178347715081/kinkytober-which-prompts-are-you-using-cant)]! My goal is to complete ALL of these! I have made these into a collection if you wish to follow them!
> 
> Leave me and comment and Kudos please! That is what keeps me going! You can come chat with me on Tumblr too! I promise I bite!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
